


The Love Of A God

by Tired_Optimist



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Creation Myth, F/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_Optimist/pseuds/Tired_Optimist
Summary: "Now she has purpose, a name and a life. She is not bound by fate. She guides fate."My first ever fanfic. How Hylia came to be and the beginning of the cycle.
Relationships: Hylia/Hylia's Chosen Hero/Link, Hylia/Link (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. The Birth of Hylia.

It starts with her.

She stands at the edge of time and watches her sisters as they craft the world she will one day call home. 

She has no name, not yet. 

She watches and waits. 

Her sisters are done. Their work is finished and they are leaving. She feels nothing. 

They give her a task. Watch over their power and keep the world they've made safe.

She agreeds. This is her purpose. They give her a name to match the people of their land. 

Hylia. 

Her eldest sister leaves first and gifts her a body.

Her second sister leaves and gifts her a mind. 

Her youngest sister lingers longer and watches her. This is sister has a strange look in her eyes. One she does not recognise. 

She leaves as well and gifts her a soul. 

Before she was just a construct, a placeholder guarding time itself. 

Now she has purpose, a name and a life. She is not bound by fate. She guides fate.

She watches her people for a time. Learning. 

She watches them build shelters and homes and towns. 

She comes to understand their bodies.

She watches them farm and hunt and communicate. 

She comes to understand their minds. 

She watches them lead and fight and survive. 

She comes to understand their souls. 

She watches them meet and touch and love. 

She does not understand. 

At last she descends with her sisters' power to fulfill her task.

Her people ask for her help. She obliges. 

Her people come to love her. 

She begins to understand. 

She comes to love her people. 

Her people ask for a name to call themselves. 

She tells them of her sisters. 

They listen intently. Her Hylians.


	2. The Creation of a Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hero's origin.

He is born in her third summer of her task.

She notices. She always knows when a Hylian is born.

His parents, like many others, come to her to ask for her blessings. 

She asks his name. 

His parents shuffle at her side. 

She does not notice. 

She is distracted. 

She can feel 𝘪𝘵 just beneath the surface. She needs to find a way to stop it when it breaches the land. 

She is surprised when his parents, obviously embarrassed, tell her that they have not yet chosen a name.

She cannot bless a nameless child. 

She asks if they would like her to name the child. 

His parents agree immediately, wrongly believing that she will, in choosing the name, gift him her power. 

She has named many children already and none of them have been gifted any of her power. 

She declines to tell them this. 

She looks at the child for the first time. 

He bares a bright smile and striking blue eyes. 

She looks closer. 

He is full of innocence and potential as all children are. 

His soul is green and weak. 

He is common. All children are. And yet she loves each and every one of them.

This child is not different or special. Perhaps he will become someone strong or perhaps smart. 

She names him Link. 

He grows fast. 

He is born in early spring and by autumn he speaks his first word. 

The word is 'Woods' and his parents do not let him forget it.

He is three years old when he picks up his father's hunting dagger.

He is four when he kills a rabbit. 

He cries for hours.

He turns five. 

He is six and practically lives in the woods. 

She has decided on her plan. 

She does not like it.

She knows many of her people will have to suffer.

She knows only one will become her chosen.

She knows it will break her heart to select groups for her 𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘢𝘭.

So she waits. 

He is seven and he has beaten every adult in his village at combat. 

He is eight when he stops speaking. He simply feels word unnecessary. 

He is nine when it breaches the land.

She knows it will be the end of everything if she does not stop it. 

She names it.

Demise. 

He is ten when he loses both his parents to a plague brought about by the evil. 

Her people beg for salvation. She cannot give it to them. She hardens her heart and sets her plan in motion. 

He watches a child younger than him ripped from her mother's arms for a crime she could not possibly commit. 

He decides he cannot simply watch. 

He speaks out. 

His parents are freshly buried when he is taken away in chains. 

He is charged with murder. 

They claim he killed the noble of the town for refusing to help his parents. 

Everyone knows it is a lie.

He confesses anyway. 

He will spend ten years in prison. 

The fighting begins.

Her people are doing well. They almost all remain faithful. They hold back the onslaught and survive the suffering. 

The same cannot be said of those in her trial. 

Many have gone mad. 

Many have lost their will entirely.

Many no longer believe in her. 

One of them has vanished completely. 

With her other hopes dwindling she seeks her out. 

She finds her final chosen in a cosy cottage on the outskirts of a recently fortified city. 

She is close to falling into despair. 

She hears him. 

She can always hear her subjects prayers.

They are so frequent these days that she has almost lost the ability to single out voices. 

He prays to her. 

He prays for his people's survival. 

He prays for the safety of those he cannot protect. 

He prays for the forest and all of Farore's creatures.

He prays 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘳.

She is shocked to her core. 

This boy, still a child. 

He defied the fate written by a God and still prays to them.

He gave himself in another's place and yet he feels no anger. 

He does not hate the corrupt noble who imprisoned him nor does he hate those who abandoned him.

He does not blame the divine. 

His words are once more carried to her on the wind. 

He prays for her happiness. 

He swears that she will never be alone, that he will serve her gladly and remain by her side for as long as she wishes. 

A new emotion blossoms in her chest. 

Her confusion masks its presence. 

He is so devout.

And yet... His voice is new to her. 

She looks deeper into his past. 

He has never prayed to her before. 

He did not desire anything from her. 

Unlike all other Hylians. 

He sought no strength, and instead he trained for it with the knights. 

He sought no wisdom, and instead he sharpened his mind through tactics. 

He sought no courage, and instead grew it inside of himself.

He always attempted to achieve his desires without relying on the divine. 

He simply didn't want to to waist her time. Believing that she would interfere if she saw fit. 

The feeling made itself known and the desire to tear his cell to pieces coursed through her. 

Her divinity held her back and she saw the opportunity for her plan to succeed here when it had failed before. 

Her other half, the part of her that held her emotions, relented but not before making a vow. 

She would not leave him. 

She would watch, feel his pain as her own, feel his fears and doubts.

She would not lie to herself about her own emotions. 

She was in love. 

The kind of love a Goddess should never feel. 

She realises she never truly understood what it is to love someone.

She will come to understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fit of inspiration at one in the morning. Link is here but he has no agency. Hopefully that will change next chapter. Can't believe I forgot to give this a rating. Also if you see a typo or spelling mistake somewhere please tell me. I know how much I hate incorrectly spelt fics so I won't mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I have almost never written creatively and I have never used this style but it fit the ideas and headcanons I have so I'm doing it anyway.


End file.
